


Pea: a fanmix for trans!Howard

by Culumacilinte



Series: Pea: or, the Rediscovery of Howard B. Moon [3]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Music, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin; a fanmix for trans!Howard, very loosely chronological from pre-fic up through the end of <i>Pea</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pea: a fanmix for trans!Howard

**Author's Note:**

> I compiled this mix some months ago, but I figured I might as well put it up here as well so that ALL THE PEA THINGS can have a home together.

[pea: a mix for howard b. moon](http://8tracks.com/culumacilinte/pea-a-mix-for-howard-b-moon?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [culumacilinte](http://8tracks.com/culumacilinte?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

 

Full track listing as follows:

1\. A Whiter Shade of Pale - King Curtis

2\. Ball and Chain - Big Brother and the Holding Company

3\. Boys Keep Swinging (pitched down) - Duran Duran

4\. Ain’t No Sunshine - Lisa Webster

5\. I Wish I Knew How it Would Feel to be Free - Nina Simone

6\. Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want - Haley Blais

7\. Dear Prudence - Siouxsie and the Banshees

8\. Miles Beyond - The Mahavishnu Orchestra

9\. Be Strong - Unplugged - Angelica Ross

10\. Pea - The Red Hot Chili Peppers

11\. Accidentally in Love - Julia Nunes

12\. Summertime - Billie Holiday

13\. Bird Gerhl - Antony and the Johnsons

14\. Learn to Live with What You Are - Ben Folds

15\. Feeling Good - Nina Simone


End file.
